


Landscape

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Jenny's body is a series of curves.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Landscape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/). In other words, here be wanking of the femmeslashy kind. Many thanks to [](http://temaris.livejournal.com/profile)[**temaris**](http://temaris.livejournal.com/) for looking over this for me.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: femslash](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+femslash), [fic pairing: abby/jenny](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/jenny), [mmom: 2009](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2009)  
  
---|---  
  
**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.

~*~

Jenny's body is a series of curves. The dip of her waist, and the smooth line of her hip rising from it, just begs to be touched. Abby maps it out, her fingers stroking along Jenny's skin, which is soft and silky beneath her fingertips. She slides her fingers lower and Jenny sighs and shifts, turning her head on the pillow to face Abby.

Jenny's eyes are closed, her expression smoothed out and slack, lost in the moment, and Abby takes that as an invitation to explore.

Jenny's belly pouches out, just a little. Abby runs her fingers over the fading red marks left by Jenny's tights and tight knickers, basking in the warmth of Jenny's skin, at its rounded softness. It's so different, in look and feel, to Abby's own, skinny stomach. She gives in and buries her face there, breathing in Jenny's scent pressing kisses against those curves.

Jenny shifts again beneath her touch, skin shivering with laughter, a mini earthquake of sorts as she rolls away onto her side. Her eyes are open now, warm as she stares down at Abby, and Abby gives in again, moving up Jenny's body, her fingers trailing in her wake.

Jenny's breasts are large and full, the perfect size to cup. The firm flesh spills out over Abby's fingers as she strokes and gently squeezes, lowering her head to nuzzle and lick and suck. She parts her fingers, teasing Jenny's nipples with the movement of her hands, her tongue, and Jenny sighs again, her legs twisting restlessly in the sheets.

Abby waits, patiently, her tongue licking a path from one tight nub to the other until Jenny's sighs turn to moans. One last pinch, one last twist just to hear Jenny gasp, the sound one of pleasure on the edge of pain, and then she moves down Jenny's body. She trails her fingers down Jenny's sides as she licks a path down from the valley between Jenny's breasts back to the soft curve of her belly and then lower still.

She has to be careful - Jenny is ticklish and if her touch is too light, Jenny will twist away, her moans turning back to giggles and the moment is lost. This time Jenny doesn't laugh; her lips part, but it's with a sigh, something that hovers on the edge of another gasp as Abby's fingers slip lower still, between her parted thighs.

Jenny's wet and wanting, twisting and panting as Abby's fingers slide into her damp curls, curling to push into Jenny's heat. She teases at first, her fingers tracing around the edges of Jenny's cunt, dipping in to stroke a line in the wetness behind Jenny's clit before she retreats. Each time she does so, Jenny arches wantonly, her heels pressing into the mattress as she pushes herself closer to Abby, trying to push Abby's fingers deeper. Sometimes Abby humours her, sliding her fingers in an inch, maybe two, before pulling out again to circle and Jenny groans, her body shaking.

"Please," she gasps, body twisting again as she pushes up into Abby's touch, wanting more, always wanting more. "Please," and Abby smiles, letting her fingers slide in further, deeper and deeper, twisting them as she pushes them in and pulls them out. Her thumb seeks out Jenny's clit, and she presses there, making small movements backwards and forwards just to hear Jenny gasp and swear and plead. Jenny's body is taut under her hands, the tension rising with each thrust of Abby's fingers into her, and Abby lowers her head again, her tongue replacing her thumb, tasting Jenny's tart sweetness as Jenny comes apart beneath her.

Jenny's body is a series of curves, smooth and warm to the touch. A landscape of hills and valleys that rise and fall, and Abby intends to map each and every one.


End file.
